


Sweet Dreams

by keithlovesdick



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Keith is needy, M/M, Somnophilia, Top Lance (Voltron), because lance is horny and Really into it, but not really, they help each other sleep, tiny bit dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithlovesdick/pseuds/keithlovesdick
Summary: Keith and Lance start sleeping together because it helps both of their Sleep Problems but alas,, Horny always has to get in the way.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 409





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I put that slight dub-con tag in there because (stop reading now if you want it to be a surprise) 
> 
> Keith starts using Lance's body to get off when he thinks he's asleep but Lance ISN'T so he's fully aware and is able to stop it at any time (...though do you think he does??)
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!!

If you were to ask Lance how he and Keith began sharing a bed, he would not be able to give you a good answer. The thing is... Lance isn’t quite sure how it all started himself. 

On a basic level he’s aware; he was having trouble sleeping due to nightmares and Keith had insomnia, and magically after falling asleep tangled up in each other on the couch they both had the best sleep they’d had in months. The idea to share a bed must have come soon after this, but Lance just can’t remember that conversation. It just... started happening. An unspoken agreement.

At first they were both hesitant, sometimes even aggressive towards each other when cuddling was mentioned. 

“You want to spoon me?” Keith had growled after Lance suggested it the first time. “What, like I’m your little bitch?” 

“Jesus, Mullet,” Lance had sighed, already fed up with the situation. “I’m not thinking of you as my fucking bitch, I’m trying to make us both get a /good sleep/.” 

More conversation ensued, though slightly less heated. After a couple of trial runs (including a very harsh “NO.” when Lance proposed wrapping his legs around Keith) the pair settled on a sleeping arrangement that was good for the both of them: Lance on his back with Keith curled up by his side, head resting on Lance’s chest. 

It was doing wonders for Lance’s nightmares. Completely gone in a couple of nights. But a situation this good had to have a flaw.

See, due to having a window that faced the sunrise in Varadero during his childhood, Lance wakes up at the crack of dawn (or 5:30am at the moment, according to his clock here in space). Keith however is like a cat. He will sleep for as long as he is allowed and with their body clocks so misaligned, it’s no wonder a problem arises. 

Before they actually carried out this arrangement, Lance imagined that if he woke up before Keith, all he’d have to do would be lightly remove his head from his chest and then he’d be free to go! 

Sadly, like always, things didn’t turn out as Lance had planned.

See, pretty early on Lance realised that he and Keith move when they sleep. They move /a lot/. So much, that they end up in the position Keith had so strongly despised: spooning. Lance would wake up to find himself completely wrapped around his teammate, his face snuggled into the back of his neck. When Lance tried to untangle himself Keith would cling onto his arms tighter, sometimes even making a small whimpering sound. 

They formed this arrangement to help them sleep, so if Lance is sleeping well, who is he to disturb Keith’s sleep?

Keith is never aware that Lance /knows/ they end up spooning. When he begins to stir Lance quickly pretends he’s asleep again, and let’s himself be “woken up” by Keith as he shimmies out of Lance’s arms. 

Lance doesn’t mind his predicament. He’s sleeping well, so is Keith, and if he enjoys the quietness of the morning, snuggled in tight with the boy he’s been denying he has feelings for for the past year... sue him. 

His predicament only becomes an /actual/ predicament about 2 months in to his and Keith’s sleeping arrangement. 

Lance wakes up early, as per usual. Though, it’s not his body clock that’s opening his eyes, it’s due to Keith squirming in his arms. He hears panting coming from his teammate and some shaky breaths. Occasionally, a few curses. 

Nightmare, is Lance’s first thought, and he starts to move his body to get in a good position to talk to Keith when said boy suddenly let’s out a quiet moan. And Lance knows exactly why: his movement caused his cock, trapped in his sweatpants, to grind into Keith’s ass. 

Immediately, he panics. Maybe the moan wasn’t a /moan/, but a groan out of disgust? Or a noise that was Keith expressing his annoyance at being moved because he’s still asleep? 

All these thoughts are banished from his head with Keith’s next movement. 

Lance has kept still after his movement, too afraid to do anything else. Keith, still panting, hesitantly pushes his hips back into Lance’s groin. 

“/Hahh/,” Keith whimpers, rolling back again. 

Lance is completely floored. Hello, the boy he’s been pining for for seemingly /forever/ is currently grinding into him? While he thinks Lance is asleep? 

Lance finds himself grinning. “What a slut,” he thinks, fondly as he continues to watch Keith throw it back. The boy in question is getting more desperate, opening one leg wide to try and get Lance’s cock to slide between his cheeks. 

“Fuck, /nghhh/ - ah!” Keith moans, hips speeding up when he’s successful with trapping Lance’s cock over his hole. He’s grinding with fervour now, sliding his body up and down the bed, panting harshly and letting out louder and louder sounds.

Lance almost let’s out a groan at the friction his dick is getting. His moral mind is disapproving of Keith’s use of his body while he’s “asleep”, but the majority of his mind can’t get over how fucking /hot/ this is. Lance can feel his dick hardening by the second, and apparently so can Keith, if his increased volume is anything to go by. 

Part of Lance thinks he should just lie there and let it happen, not wanting to freak Keith out or ruin their relationship.

...But the part of Lance’s mind that has been completely filled with Keith from the moment they met is saying, “C’mon, now’s your chance. /Take it/.” 

So, he goes with the Keith part of his mind. Because of course he does. 

“Keith?” Lance grunts, pretending to wake up. 

Keith just lets out a loud moan in response. He keeps grinding frantically, but his sounds are sadder,  
fearful maybe. He thinks Lance will deny him. 

As if Lance could deny him anything. 

“Keith,” Lance says again, but his voice is deeper and he grabs onto Keith’s hips, stilling them. 

Keith whimpers, his hands grasping at Lance’s legs. “Lance,” he whines, “Lance I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry but /please/, please help me cum.” 

Lance sucks in a breath. How could he say no to such a sweet offer?

“Oh Keith,” he sighs, and grinds harshly into Keith’s ass, moving one of his hands from those slip hips to Keith’s thighs, holding his body open so Lance has all the access he wants to that tight hole. Keith gasps and his hands scramble to grab hold of anything, his hips naturally pushing back to fit themselves into Lance’s. 

“What a little /slut/,” Lance growls, pulling Keith’s body down and pushing his own up. His cock slides against Keith’s hole with such pressure that the boy above him tries to remove away from the pleasure, head shaking from side to side and high keens and whimpers falling from his lips. 

“Lance! /Nghhh!/“ he whines, body going slack as he surrenders to the feeling. 

“That’s it baby,” Lance shushes, repositioning them so Keith is on his stomach and he’s draped over his back. He starts another filthy grind, using his hands to pull those creamy cheeks apart, Keith’s underwear having seemingly gone missing. Keith gasps and scrambles to grip the sheets, almost trying to pull himself up and away from Lance. 

“Uh-uh-uh,” Lance tuts, pulling his baby back down and slotting his clothed dick in between those cheeks again. “Where do you think you’re going, huh?”

“Lance,” Keith moans, “I-I, I can’t -“

“You can’t what baby?” Lance rasps into Keith’s ear, speeding up his grinds. “Tell me.”

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!” Keith all but screams, his fingers tightening in the sheets. His body starts to spasm slightly, so Lance tightens his grip and maintains his thrusts, going harder and faster to bring Keith to the edge. 

“C’mon baby,” he moans, “Cum for me,” 

And cum Keith does. 

(A lot of talking comes after, but only once Lance has cum too.)


End file.
